Nosebleeds
by turtlechick
Summary: Tenten gets a nosebleed, and no, it's not from Neji. It could be later though. Nejiten, One-shot.


_Well I know most authors get their inspiration from life experiences.  
And that's exactly where this one came from. XD  
The other day I got my first nosebleed. :P  
All of you people that have them often, I feel your pain. They suck...  
Anyway, I hope you like this quick one-shot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

Nosebleeds

By: turtlechick

"Sorry I'm late Neji!" I yelled as soon as I saw my partner in the distance. I wasn't technically late, but I felt like I always had to say that because he always got there before me. Anyone with a brain, would know not to make Neji Hyuuga wait.

"Hn." Was his famous reply.

"So what's the plan today?" I placed my scroll on the ground beside him. "Did you want to practice plain old Taijutsu?" He nodded. "Sounds good." He hoisted himself up from the ground and away from the safety of the shade of the tree he had been sitting under. He walked into the middle of the field and readied his stance.

After a few seconds, I caught myself gawking. Neji had that effect on people, his regal air could make anyone stop in their tracks. I quickly ran a couple feet past him and turned around then, lowered my body in position.

There never really was a, "ready, set, go," thing with Neji and I. For one thing, we knew when each other were ready, and two, there was no count in the life of ninja. It was react or be killed; words Neji and I lived by.

Neji charged first, he thrust his palm into my left arm, but I moved just in time to make the hit, feel like a brush. He kept the hits, coming without pause for a good ten minutes, I dodged most of them, but took a couple hits in the process, trying to get past his heavy defenses. He gave me a small window of opportunity and I took it without thinking. This would probably be the only chance, Neji would give me in this fight, to hit him back, for a change.

I missed a lot, but a few made contact with him. In the field the hits wouldn't do much, but it would definitely slow a enemy ninja down. Atleast long enough for me to retrieve a weapon and finish the job.

It was back and forth for quite awhile. I was getting tired but I tried to not let it show. I knew one thing Neji hated was, weakness. All I could think about was how this workout would help my stamina. I desperately tried not to think about the pounding in my head, from exhaustion.

Neji stopped for a moment, his stance dropped. I seized the moment and gave hit him square in the shoulder. He didn't react. I went in for another one, put this time he caught my wrist. He held it firmly and stared at my face. I tried to jerk away but he held me tight.

"Neji, what's going on?" I almost yelled, but held it in.

He just kept on staring, like he hadn't heard my question. My wrist still in his hand. "You're bleeding Tenten."

"What are you talking about? No I'm not." I said not understanding what he was saying. I mentally checked myself for any pain. I was fine, then I looked down at my shirt, covered in blood. I brought my free hand up to my nose, and knew in that moment what was wrong.

"Oh. It's just a…" Before I was able to finish Neji had swept me up in his arms and was now running in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. "Neji, it's just a nosebleed. You can put me down." I'll admit, that I liked being carried by Neji, but it wasn't really a big deal.

"Nonsense Tenten, you need medical attention." He said, his eyes glued to the path in front of him.

I sighed and started the process to stop my nosebleed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and stayed calm, although it was very hard. This was completely embarrassing. Not only was I covered in blood, but now Neji's normally white robes, were also a dark red. I groaned inwardly.

When we finally ended up at the Hyuuga compound, Neji threw my in his room, quickly shut the door and rushed back out, and left me alone. That moment was the first time I had been able to breathe since that dumb nosebleed had started. It was only a few minutes after, that I heard Neji talking with a person outside the door. It must have been a maid, because he asked her to get some clothes for the both of us.

I groaned again then headed for Neji's bathroom, not wanting to get his usually tidy room, any messier. I grabbed some tissues from the counter and raised myself on top of it. With one hand still placed on the bridge of my nose, I proceeded to use the other one to shove the tissues up my nose.

"Tenten?" I heard Neji call out from his bedroom.

"I'm in here Neji." I said quietly. He came through the door and his face looked full of concern. I wasn't sure if it was from all the blood, coming from my nose and on the counter, or the fact that I was making his room messy.

"I asked the maid to bring the doctor." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Neji." I groaned. "Really, it's no big deal. It's only a nosebleed. I used to get them all the time as a kid. It'll stop after a little while." I was trying to reassure him that I would be fine. He only continued looked at me warily.

"Oh." He immediately left the room, without another word. I guess now that he knew, it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't really worried anymore, if he was at all. But if he was, it felt nice for Neji to worry about me, even if it was only for about twenty minutes.

When Neji returned, I almost felt another nosebleed coming on. Neji had changed shirts, but hadn't pulled it all the way over his head yet. I got a quick peek at Neji's glorious abdominal muscles. Not many girls would get to see those. I tried not to blush.

"Tenten, are you sure I shouldn't get that doctor?" Now I was acting like Hinata.

"No, no, Neji, I'm fine really. Actually I think it's over." I stopped pinching my nose and pulled the tissues out from under my nose. Yeah, it was finally done. I threw the bloody tissues in the wastebasket and jumped down from on top of the counter. He handed me a pair of clothes and left the room for me to change.

"Neji, I'm really sorry about your room." I said when I was done. It wasn't bad, but I still felt bad.

"It is quite alright. I'll have someone clean it up later."

"Ok… Well should we finish our practice?"

"Of course not Tenten, you shouldn't strain yourself. I'll walk you home." I didn't want to argue with him, but he really was being stupid. It was just a nosebleed.

On the way to my house, we didn't really talk, like most of the time when we were together. I knew things bothered Neji, I just wish he would talk to me about them every now and then. I was his partner after all.

"So Neji?"

"Hn?"

"You've never seen someone with a nosebleed before?" I was really curious. I had them all the time as a kid. I thought they were common knowledge among most, especially the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you made such a big deal over it." There was a hint of a laugh in my voice.

"No, I haven't seen one before, but I thought I had done that to you."

My heart skipped a beat. So he had been worried about me the whole time? I was so excited I could barely speak. It was only until we reached my doorstep when I talked again.

He stopped and waited as I unlocked my door. I then turned around and faced him.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for worrying about me." Then I gave him a small kiss right on the nose. After that I rushed in my house to leave the Hyuuga on the my doorstep, in a daze of confusion. I waited for him to leave, but he never did.

I slowly opened the door and peaked my head outside.

"Neji?" I felt his lips gently hit mine, out of nowhere, then I opened my door wider. He pulled a way soon after and walked off without another word, never looking back; typical Neji fashion.

I watched him leave, in silence, then looked on the ground.

"Crap." I muttered, then quickly ran into the house for more tissues.

* * *

_I wasn't sure how to end it at first, but I think that worked out ok. :D  
I hope you all liked it. ;)_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out._


End file.
